


The Girl From Another Universe

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Torchwood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gullible is not the word Audrey would use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl From Another Universe

Audrey can believe anything; aliens, Asgard, Santa Claus; anything. Believing doesn't hurt, and she won't care if you prove her right or wrong. Healthy skepticism? Whatever. So when Lisa tells her she's from another universe, Audrey believes her. She takes everything Lisa says in stride. It's the only way she knows how to take anything. She dated a Shield agent after all.  
Lisa's universe is colder, and everything is slightly bluer. It doesn't have a Shield, but it has a Torchwood; one major branch on each continent (five), overseen by Yvonne Hartman, Suzie Costello and Melody Pond. They protect humanity from alien threats, and protect aliens from humanity. Lisa doesn't work for them; she hides from them. For fun, mostly. They're not particularly scary. Mostly.  
"My friend Tosh invented this hopper thingy," Lisa says. She and Audrey are curled up on the couch. Audrey is getting drowsy from the wine. This is usually when Lisa starts her bedtime stories. "It was only supposed to transport us to other countries; possibly other continents. I think she miscalculated."  
Audrey snorted. "Well, you are on another continent."  
"Yeah. I guess it technically works."  
"Where's Tosh?"  
"No idea. She met this kid; called herself a hactivist. They're probably married now. Or arrested."  
Audrey laughed. "You're weird."  
Lisa smushed her nose against Audrey's cheek and kissed her.  
Lisa has swirly gold tattoos on the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet. She never elaborated on those; Audrey suspects Lisa is an alternate universe alien and doesn't want to freak her out. Sometimes, when it's dark and Audrey's feeling sad, Lisa sings to her and they glow. Audrey's friends think she's gullable and naive; but she honestly can't see the harm in believing everything.


End file.
